Grail la Grail
by Unique Chimera
Summary: Oneshot fusion with Kill la Kill characters taking part in the Holy Grail War.


**A/N:**

Welcome to the first Kill la Kill/Fate-stay night crossover to grace .

I do not have a beta, so any and all spelling and grammar mistakes are my fault.

I don't have any plans to continue this right now but if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. Any criticism regarding the writing style or the character interpretation is also appreciated.

The italicized bits at the end of each monologue section are verses from the chant to summon Servants in the Type-Moon universe. I couldn't find a translated chant from Fate/stay night so the verses below are a mix of verses from Fate/Zero and Fate/Apocrypha.

See if you can guess who all of the masters are! ^^

* * *

She finds her father in his workshop, bruised and bloodied and on the verge of death. He gives her the blade and the notebook and tells her to avenge him.

She obeys; it's the least she could do.

It takes her months of arduous labor to decipher the notebook's contents. Even after poring over text after ancient text she still cannot fathom exactly what her father studied.

No matter. Her understanding, peacemeal as it is, will be enough.

She draws the circle, places the blade in the center and speaks.

_Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Five perfections for each repetition—_

* * *

Honnouji is steeped in sin.

There are murders that soak the city in blood, thievery that leaves the city barren and corruption that festers in all the city's orifices. Honnouji is so rotten that only a miracle could cleanse it fully.

Gamagoori Ira has found that miracle. He has found a device that could transcend the laws of nature and restore its city to its former glory.

He has found the Holy Grail War.

So he makes the necessary preparations and bids farewell to his loved ones, because to become a Master is to face certain death.

Yet he continues, because one life is a small price to pay to restore justice to this world.

_I shall be all the good in the world, and I shall defeat all evil in the world—_

* * *

"The moment you don your wedding dress, you will be enslaved by clothing."

These were her father's last words to her before he disappeared.

She cannot leave this world to Harime and her mother and their detestable machinations, but she is too weak to stop them on her own. She needs resources, alliances, and a stake in their game.

Above all, she needs power.

_I'm sorry, Father._

She clutches the fabric and begins to chant.

_And let thine eyes be clouded with the fog of turmoil and madness—_

He is a prodigy, gifted with an intelligence the likes of which the world has never seen.

He has mastered almost every discipline known to man. He has married the magical and the mundane to create a devastating new magecraft that will rock the world to its foundations.

But his professors and his peers refuse to take him seriously because of his low birth and bloodline. They mock him for taking nonmagical fields of study seriously, for giving technology as much weight as spellcraft.

They're wrong. They're all wrong and he'll prove it by winning a war that kills even the most accomplished of magi. He won't just survive—he'll thriveand emerge unscathed with the Grail in hand.

_Silver and iron to the origin, stone and the archduke of contracts to the foundation—_

* * *

She's known Lady Satsuki since they were children. When they were young, the Lady was her protector, her confidante, and above all her friend. She owes everything she is to the Lady. She would do anything for her.

She would die for her.

_Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny—_

* * *

The Grail War has begun fifty years too soon. Already five servants have been summoned.

His failsafe to prevent the wars from occurring again still lies dormant. No matter; he has the might of Nudist Beach and his mentor's teachings at his back.

He will participate in the war once again, but this time it will be to prevent unnecessary bloodshed and the shattering of dreams. If a war chooses a victor, the world is doomed.

The relic is dusty but functional and the summoning circle is still fresh in his mind.

He prays he can stop the war in time.

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall—_

* * *

Mankanshoku Mako is scared.

Two members of the Four Devas are out for her blood. She didn't _mean _to see them! Honestly! She was just late from Fight Club, that's all!

She really, really hopes they don't kill her.

She finds an abandoned broom closet to hide in; when she can no longer hear their footsteps, she flicks the light switch and finds a strange circle drawn in chalk on the floor.

There's a piece of paper with a poem written on it. Mako picks it up and starts to read it (she was always too hasty for her own good).

She starts a little when the circle begins to glow but she keeps reading. A Mankanshoku never hesitates, after all.

_Come forth from the circle of binding, guardian of the balance!_

* * *

Seven summoners are engulfed by blinding light. When the dust clears, uniforms forged by the gods will greet them.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

Somewhere, Kiryuuin Ragyou smiles.


End file.
